


Blissfully Ordinary: In Which There is Ice Skating

by LizzieHarker



Series: Blissfully Ordinary, Boringly Domestic [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Bucky Barnes, Adorable Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Schmoop, So cute it makes me hurt, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieHarker/pseuds/LizzieHarker
Summary: “Have you really never been ice skating before?”





	Blissfully Ordinary: In Which There is Ice Skating

Steve finished tying the laces of his skates and reached gloved hands up toward Bucky, curling his fingers in summons. Bucky took them and helped Steve to his feet. He wobbled, leaning into the other man as he found his balance. Steve had only been ice skating a handful of times—once with his ma—but back then he couldn’t stay out in the cold long enough to really practice. Now he balanced well on the blades, and honestly, he’d take any excuse to hold Bucky’s hands.

His face flushed from more than just the chilly air. Okay, maybe he didn’t _actually_ stumble when he stepped forward, but he was only human. How did anyone expect him to resist falling into Bucky’s arms? Steve buried his face in Bucky’s neck, inhaling the scent of him: cinnamon from the cocoa they’d sipped at breakfast, a hint of leather, sandalwood from his soap, all tangled with the soft wool of his scarf and the deliciousness that was purely _Bucky_.

And because Steve had always been weak for him, and may have planned it from the start, he took the opportunity to nuzzle against his boyfriend, leaving a soft kiss at his jaw.

“Stevie, I thought you were gonna teach me to skate,” Bucky said on a breath, a shiver running through him.

Nodding, Steve gave himself one more moment of indulgence before straightening up. He’d always been gone on Bucky Barnes, and right now was no exception. “I can’t believe you’ve never been ice skating,” he said, taking lead and guiding Bucky into the rink. The winter air swirled around them as other couples glided together, arms around waists. Steve’s heart warmed in his chest; once upon a time, he wouldn’t have had this moment with Bucky. 

“Stevie?”

He shook himself. No sense dwelling on the past when everything he wanted stood right in front of him. “It’s easy. Just like rollerskating.”

“Ain't done that, either,” Buck said. His grip on Steve’s hands tightened. “So I what? Just push off?”

“Shift your weight and take small steps until you start gliding,” Steve said. “You can put your arms out for balance if you want.”

Bucky hesitated before loosening his grip on Steve’s hands, his arms drifting to his sides. Steve nearly swooned when Bucky bit his lip in concentration. Buck was at his most adorable when he focused on something else. He wobbled, unsteady, but found his balance. “Okay, what now?”

“Baby steps,” Steve said, sliding backward a couple inches. “Come to me.” Staying low, Bucky inched toward him. “Good! Turn the blades a little so you push off at an angle.” He did as told, almost immediately falling to the left. Steve shot his arm out to catch him. “Almost.”

“Damn metal arm,” Bucky muttered.

He bent to kiss Bucky’s shoulder. “I love your arm. Come on, try again. One foot in front of the other.” Bucky pushed off, getting in a few solid glides, and this time fell fully into Steve’s arms, face angled for a kiss. Steve laughed and gave in, one quick peck to Bucky’s lips, followed by one to the tip of his nose. “You did that on purpose.”

“Yeah, but the punishment is so worth it,” Bucky teased.

Several couples skated past them, sparing an occasional glance. Steve pulled Bucky close, propping his arms on Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky’s hands automatically found his waist. Steve leaned into him, pressing their foreheads together. “Have you really never been ice skating?”

“Not once. I kept meaning to go, but always ended up at the dance halls instead. How often did you go?”

“Ma took me. And when I woke up, Natasha dragged me out once or twice.” Steve shrugged. “It’s easier to balance now. Mostly, I like having someone to skate with.” Bucky flushed, the color high on his cheeks. Steve cupped his face in one mittened hand, thumb stroking along Bucky’s cheekbone. “I like that I can do this and no one’s gonna arrest me for it. I like being out with you doing ordinary things. I like being able to say I love you without consequences.”

“Stevie,” Bucky said, changing his grip to an embrace. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we? I dunno what I imagined the future to be, but I’m grateful for what we got. That we woke up in a world where we can touch like this.” His left hand slipped beneath Steve’s jacket, gloved fingertips brushing bare skin. “Where we can be boring, where I can say I love you, too.” Steve jumped, the cold metal of Bucky’s wrist pressed against his side. Bucky chuckled. “You sentimental punk.”

Steve slugged him in the shoulder. “Jerk.”

Over the next twenty minutes, a thought dawned on Steve as he watched Buck try—and fail—to skate. Sure, he graduated from baby steps to a solid glide, but he wasn’t winning any awards. Steve skated easily—which, honestly, kinda baffled him. No, it wasn’t so much that Bucky couldn’t do it (though he _did_ keep falling to the left, poor guy), but . . .

Steve snorted. Oh no. No, no, no.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky asked. Talking apparently meant the loss of concentration on staying upright. He slipped, landing on his ass. Bucky, the expert marksman, once the infamous Winter Soldier . . .

Pressing his gloved hands over his mouth, Steve barely contained the giggle that shook him chest to shoulder. Bucky tried to gain his feet and failed before pulling himself up with the railing. He leaned against it, crossing his arms. “What’re you laughing at it?”

“Sorry,” he gasped, and Steve lost it. He collapsed against the railing and crawled his way to Bucky, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed his cheeks. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I just . . . Oh my god, Buck.” Tears leaked down his face and his chest hurt from laughing so hard, the air sharp in his lungs. “I know you’re doing your best. You’ve been doing so well. It’s just . . . of all things . . . it’s the ice!”

Bucky pouted. “Ain’t nice to laugh at me, Stevie. S’hard when you got thirty pounds metal and machinery attached to half of you.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Steve took a shaky breath, reaching up to smooth Bucky’s hair. “You’re just so . . . _bad_ at this.”

“Not making it better.”

“You’re talented at goddamn everything, Buck. You’re fucking world-class marksman; you’re graceful, and limber, and one hell of a dancer; you constantly astound and amaze me, but you’re fucking awful at ice skating!” Steve shook him a little, another burst of giggles threatening to overtake him. “It’s fucking ironic, s’what it is.” The giggles bubbled up again, and Steve bit his lip. From his blank expression, Bucky hadn’t gotten the joke. “You’re Russian, and the one thing you can’t do involves _ice_.”

He clung to the rail, laughing himself breathless. His lungs burned, but it felt so good, even if he immediately lost himself to another giggle fit. Bucky moved beside him, and it wasn’t until a loosely-packed snowball landed on his head that he realized what Bucky’d been doing. Sobering, Steve stood and turned to him. The next one dusted his face, frost clinging to his eyelashes. Bucky smirked, bouncing a third snowball in his palm.

“So I ain’t Tonya Harding,” Bucky said. “Whaddya say to some good ol’ fashioned fighting instead?”

Steve snorted. “Who’s Tonya Harding?”

“Figure skater.”

“How do _you_ know that?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nat likes watching those competitions. She wanted to be a ballerina, you know.”

Steve blinked. “Oh, I—“ The third snowball struck him in the chest. “Okay, you’re on. When you lose, you owe me hot chocolate, a slice of cheesecake from Junior’s, and a massage.”

“Aw, sweetie pie,” Bucky purred, “maybe I ain’t so great on the ice, but I’m brilliant in the snow.”

Steve didn’t wait for Bucky to finish changing into his boots before retaliating, pausing for a second to enjoy the startled look on his face before taking off into the park, laughing as he ran. 

Not that he ran all that hard. Truth be told, he wouldn’t mind Bucky catching up to him. Kissing in the snow was pretty great.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me [on Tumblr!](http://lizzieharker.tumblr.com/)


End file.
